Lexus, Lisa and Lori
Lexus, Lisa and Lori (aka The Triplets) are main characters in Dolly and Collin. They are Dolly's friends from camp and are all voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Appearances Lexus - Lexus is a girl with golden hair, a pink heart beret, a pink shirt with a red heart, a hot pink skirt and pink shoes. She speaks in a normal pitched voice. Lisa - Lisa is a girl with blonde hair, a yellow star beret, a blue shirt with a yellow star, blue jean shorts and blue shoes. She speaks in a higher pitched voice. Lori - Lori is a girl with yellow hair, a dark green clover beret, a green shirt with a dark green clover, dark green pants and green shoes. She speaks in a lower pitched voice. While at camp, they wear Little Miss Scout suits with blue hats, white shirts, blue skirts, and blue sashes with their badges. Personality As the self-proclaimed leader of the Triplets, Lexus is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be sassy like her sisters and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Lisa and Lori, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Lori who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also her friends and the other characters. Lisa is the nicest member of the Triplets and the smartest member of the trio. She has a tendency to be overemotional, despite having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when tempted. Out of all the Triplets, she is the most feared by Pickles. Referred to in the show as "the bossiest triplet", Lori is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her bossiness, get the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she got over it). However, as displayed in "", she has enough control so as to not go "overboard" on innocent civilians like Lisa did, no matter how trivial the offense. Lexus, Lisa and Lori are sassy, but sweet pre-teen girls with individual personalities. Dolly met them while she was at summer camp, in the Little Miss Campers Troop #23. When at camp, the Triplets, Emily and Dolly attend fun activities, such as building and tying log rafts, etc. The Triplets can be found in some scenes, such at the Bloomberg Shopping Mall, shopping for clothes, accessories and jewelry, or with their pet puppies: Hailey, Hadley and Harley. Episode Appearances Lexus, Lisa and Lori appear in the episodes "Snow Daze", "Dolly, Collin and the Superfriends", "Triplet Time", "We're Animals!", "Bunny Field", "Valentine's Day Dropout", "The Loud Parkers", "Girls' Sleepover Night", "DVGA (Dimensional Video Game Adventure)", "Dolly Goes to Camp", "Back in the Ol' Days", "Canine Friends", "The Blep Master", "New Southern Friend", "Sports Day", "Beach Day", "Species Mix-Up", and "Zoo Day". Gallery You Doodle 2019-10-16T04 29 26Z.jpg|Lexus, Lisa and Lori You Doodle 2019-10-17T01 25 49Z.jpg|The Triplets' animal forms (mice) from the episode "We're Animals!" You Doodle 2019-10-18T04 12 14Z.jpg|Lexus, Lisa and Lori's Powerpuff Girls costumes Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Humans